


Moss, Eternal

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: 420 friendly, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Multi, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, btw the first smut scene starts at 6969 words in my doc, but mostly it is going to be a chaotic disaster, haha suck on that, hope isn't the villain for once, if you can call it that, it's lottie, like a lot of it, mk said heck lottie rights, pure unadulterated chaos and a million tags, sometimes follows canon, that's worth noting right?, villa fic, weed lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: When Moss's friends sent in an application for Love Island, they never in their wildest dreams expected that she would make it in.  After a rough start and not feeling anything more than platonic connections, all bets are off when a Swedish outdoorsman asks her on a date.But will Moss be lucky in love, or will she fall victim to man made karma?Find out tonight, on Love Island.alternatively: Moss isn't just sipping the DBJ.  She's swimming around in it, she was born in it.  Molded by it.  DBJ is her drink of choice.  We stan a DBJ chugging quing.
Relationships: Henrik/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas Koh/Bobby McKenzie, Moss/Henrik
Comments: 88
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i need to start out by giving a shoutout to Ana for putting me in my goddamn feelings about how good a pining for Henrik fic would be, and how I IMMEDIATELY had to write this. 
> 
> and of course Sarah for encouraging me every step of the way and reading this chaotic mess in the first place. 
> 
> Bee for diagnosing Moss as having dumb bitch disease (AKA Aries sun/Aqua Moon) 
> 
> and where would I be without the chaos squad to guide me and keep me sane? i love each and every one of ya and i would, shockingly, never get anything done were it not for y'all. 
> 
> ENTER, MOSS

Moss’s friends had put her Love Island application in as a joke. None of them told her (at first) and none of them expected her to even get a call back, let alone get asked to be on the show. So when Moss got the call to pack her bags, she was completely blindsided. 

“Are you fucking joking me?” She fumed to her friends, who just shrugged and sighed softly. 

“We just want to see you get back out there.” 

“It’ll be a nice escape from--” 

“Come on, you’ll be amazing,” They’d said enthusiastically.

“I’ve seen the show. I don’t exactly think I’m what they’re looking for.” Moss scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“What? Of course you are, you’re stunning, that’s really all they’re looking for!” Her friends told her, and, looking in the mirror later that night, Moss found that she saw herself in a new light. Her olive skin, her dark brown eyes and hair, and her banging bod, of course she was hot enough. But that wasn’t what she’d been worried about. 

“Anyway, who cares? You’re going on Love Island!” 

Moss searched through her things, trying to decide what to pack and what she could get away with sneaking into the villa. It was a strict list, but she’d never been one to conform to the rules.

\--

After a harrowing journey, and several days of solitary confinement (“ _ you’re taking away my fucking phone? Oh for fuck’s sake.” _ ) Moss was ushered to a waiting jeep and given a break down. Look enthusiastic. Scream for joy. Smile, for god’s sake. She nodded solemnly, considering again that she didn’t belong here. 

She imagined the other girls would be all about themselves, or some stupid made up girl code, and she steeled herself for the possibility that she wouldn’t get along with anyone in the villa. “Fuck’s sake,” She mumbled to herself, shaking her head slowly. 

Moss was fresh out of a relationship, two of them, if she was being honest, but her friends had coached her to lie, and to play up her heartbreak. 

_ “I’m here to find someone I can trust, someone I can go on adventures with, who won’t cheat on me with my sister for once. And if I can’t laugh with them, well, it’ll never get off the ground.” _

Frederico, the jeep driver, gave her the signal, and she rolled her eyes. She obliged despite her better judgment.

She stepped into the villa after nearly screaming herself hoarse from the open topped jeep she rode in, her heels clacking on the flagstone. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she made her way to the bar, where a beautiful woman stood waiting. 

“Hey, gorgeous!” Moss greeted, and she turned, blinking up at her. 

“Hey yourself!” She returned. “I’m Hope!” 

“I’m Moss. Oh my god, you have great taste, you look amazing. Popped a bottle yet?” 

“You know it. Let me pour you one.” 

“A woman after my own heart.” Moss grinned. 

“We’re going to get along great.” 

Another set of heels headed toward them, and they turned to see a woman with colorful hair heading toward them. 

“Wow, the competition is going to be fierce!” She exclaimed, and Moss shot a look at Hope, who just barely disguised a snicker. 

“Says you!” Moss laughed, before stepping forward to give her a quick hug and introduce herself. 

“I’m Lottie,” She said, before launching into some long winded rant about girl code. Moss tuned it out, only zoning back in when another girl wandered over, nervously introducing herself as Hannah. 

“What’s your type?” Lottie asked Moss all of a sudden, and she shrugged. 

“I’ll know him when I see him,” She said noncommittally. 

“Seriously?” Lottie scowled, and Moss wondered if her face would eventually stick that way. Moss tuned out again until Hope nudged her and asked if she wanted a top up. 

“Babe. You don’t have to ask.” She winked, and Hope smiled as she poured the champagne. 

“Hey ladies, I’m Marisol!” 

After the introductions, Moss zoned out  _ again _ , managing to catch something about how Marisol needed a cup of coffee. She leaned against the counter, staring into space, until suddenly, her phone beeped. 

Lottie stared at her expectantly. 

“What? Oh, right, yeah, I got a text or whatever.” 

“Well, what’s it say?” Lottie demanded expectantly. 

“Oh, there’s boys coming in, we’ve got to go wait in the bedroom.” They all made off, and as soon as they got inside, Moss’s phone chimed again. 

“Fuck, that was quick. I guess I’m first to pick.” 

“Good luck, babe!” Hope gave her a quick squeeze before Moss swayed down to the pool, filled with plenty of liquid courage. She hadn’t expected meeting five new men to be such a nerve wracking ordeal, and yet, she was shitting bricks. 

“So I guess, uh, step forward if you fancy me?” 

One by one, they stepped forward, except for one boy, Noah. She sat through their lines, Rahim said something about golf and she had to hold herself back from slapping him, Gary was absolutely not even close to her type. That left her with Bobby and Rocco. Bobby looked sweet, but there was no spark between her and any of them. She sighed, digging her toe into the ground as she mulled it over. 

“Since I have to pick…” She moved her finger back and forth, before landing on Rocco. “Rocco?” 

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek when she stepped to him, and hovered his arm around her waist. 

“Lovely to meet you, I hope we can make a connection.” 

“I’m gonna level with you, babes,” Moss said, leaning into whisper into his ear. “You look like the guy most likely to have snuck some spliffs into the villa, so did you or didn’t you?” 

Rocco leaned back and batted his eyelashes lazily before affecting his best drawl. “Whatever makes you think I’m the type, Moss?” 

“You smell like fuckin’ patchouli, Rocco. Are you holding or not?” 

“Shhh, don’t let production hear you.” 

She grinned, squeezing him tighter. “I knew you were my guy.” 

The first coupling went by pretty uneventfully, Hope snapped up Noah, Lottie went with Bobby, Marisol snagged Rahim, which left Hannah with a dubious Gary. 

“Is that it?” Hope asked, and Hannah looked around nervously. 

“I guess so? Isn’t there usually like...another girl?” 

“Oh, who cares, let’s get the party started!” Lottie exclaimed. Moss shot a meaningful look at Rocco, who nodded. 

“Come on, let’s go get some alone time.” She whispered, linking arms with him. They ended up on the rooftop terrace, blowing pungent smoke over the roof and away from the villa. “Wait, won’t the cameras see us?” Moss asked suddenly, and Rocco tilted his head, clearly already blazed. 

“What cameras?” 

She punched him lightly in the shoulder but took the spliff from him. “Whatever. I was losing my fucking mind down there, how about you?” 

“Yeah. I’m glad you seem to be on the same level.” 

“Should we find out?” Moss leaned in, her lips slightly parted as she stubbed out the spliff. Rocco closed the gap, and they kissed for what felt like, to Moss, far too long. 

“Nope.” 

“What?” Rocco raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re just not doing it for me, babe, I’m sorry.” 

“Seriously? What the fuck?” Rocco pouted, and she laid her hand on his arm. 

“Hey, it’s not just you. I just--none of these guys are doing it for me. You’re literally the only one who even had potential.” 

“Oh.” Rocco contemplated. “Or is it just because I can get you high?” 

“Does it matter? We’re here to have fun, right?” She leaned back, already feeling the mellow buzz begin to creep over her. It was almost immediately harshed by the sound of Lottie’s shrill voice yelling out “I GOT A TEXT!” Moss groaned and flopped onto her stomach, burying her face in the cushions. “Do we fuckin’ have to, Richard?” 

“The fuck makes you think Rocco is short for Richard?” Rocco grunted, and Moss snorted. 

“Had a friend Richard who went by Rocco. Don’t tell me it’s actually--” 

“MOSS! ROCCO! GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE!” Lottie bellowed, and Moss blew a raspberry. 

“Fuck’s sake, I fuckin’ guess. Are my eyes bloodshot?” She asked, and Rocco nodded. 

“Yeah, extremely.” 

“I don’t give a shit, do you?” She stood up, swayed into a wall, steadied herself, and offered her hand to Rocco. “Come the fuck on, dude, we gotta go before we get voted off or whatever they do on this show.” 

“You mean you’ve never seen it?” Rocco asked as he took her hand. She shook her head in the negative. 

“Who has time?” 

-

After a rousing and enlightening game of Truth or Dare in which Lottie pissed Hope off by making out with Noah, Moss sent a sexy selfie to Hope, and they found out basically nothing else of importance, Moss and Rocco found themselves on the daybeds. 

“Maybe we should have a little kiss, Moss, try again?” 

“Hmm.” She considered him for a long moment. He was attractive, if a little hipster-esque, but she was having a hard time getting past the fact that she felt little connection to him. “It couldn’t hurt, I guess.” She leaned in, her eyes falling shut as their lips connected and he pulled her closer. 

He was a  _ good  _ kisser, but she still couldn’t escape the fact that he just wasn’t arousing any feeling within her at all. She drew back and sighed, shaking her head at him. 

“Babe, I’m sorry. It’s just not happening for me.” 

“It’s alright, I’ll stay coupled with you anyway til you find that spark.” Rocco told her with a sweet smile, and she yawned, nodding. 

“Cool. Thanks, dude.” She planted a kiss on his cheek. “We can still cuddle up, I’m the big spoon, hope that’s good with you.” 

“I love being the little spoon!” He told her excitedly. 

  
  


\--

Moss woke up first, and yawned loudly, surprising herself when no one stirred, not even Rocco. She dragged herself out of bed and traipsed to the dressing room. She frowned, and snuck out to the rooftop terrace. She leaned over the edge, breathing in the morning air deeply, before she saw it. 

Someone sitting in a lounger. A beautiful woman with dark hair filled with red highlights that shone in the sun. 

“Who the fuck?” She breathed. She tiptoed back into the dressing room, pulling on her cutest bikini and throwing her face on. She woke up Rocco by dive bombing the bed. 

“Why are you dressed already?” 

“There’s a new girl,” Moss said, and Rocco perked up slightly. 

“Really?” 

“Oh, try not to look so excited.” 

The others began to stir, and Hope peered out from under her duvet at Moss. “Babe, girl chat on the terrace?” 

“Yeah.” Moss snuck a joint and a lighter into her bikini top and followed Hope outside. Once they were sitting in the blind spot (Rocco had explained it once he’d sobered up a bit more later on), Moss revealed her treat. 

“Oh my god, Moss, you’re incredible.” Hope exclaimed, watching with wide eyes as Moss lit it and took a few puffs. They passed it back and forth in silence for a time, before Hope leaned in. 

“How are things with Rocco?” She asked, and Moss shrugged. 

“There’s no spark.” 

“Aw, babe. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright, I’m sure I’ll find someone.” 

“What about Bobby? Or Ibrahim?” Hope asked, and Moss shook her head. 

“No, I’ve literally not got the spark with anyone here. I’m holding out hope for someone to come in that I like, honestly.” 

“You’ve got to stay coupled up to stay in, though.” 

“Oh, yeah, Rocco said he’ll stick with me until we both find someone else. I’m not worried. It is what it is, right?” 

“It’s just, I’m pretty well sorted with Noah, and I don’t want to see you go home. So, I’m going to look after you.” 

“Shit, Hope.” Moss pretended to wipe away tears. “That’s big of you.” 

“So what’s the new girl look like?” Hope asked, and Moss pointed over the wall. 

“Go look. She’s a stunner.” 

“Oh, fuck,” Hope breathed, and Moss laughed softly. 

“She might take your Noah off your hands.” She teased, and Hope pretended to glower. 

“Listen, between you and me, it’d stir things up in here if she did.” Hope laughed, before catching herself. “We need to go chat to her.” 

“Ugh, why do you have to be right?” Moss groaned, letting Hope drag her down to the firepit by the hand anyway. 

“So nice of you to finally come down to meet me,” The new girl said, just a touch of sarcasm tinging her words. “Priya.” 

“I’m Moss.” 

“Like what’s growing on the walls?” Priya curled her lip, and Moss glanced at the villa walls. 

“Oh, so  _ that’s  _ what moss looks like.” 

“Is she serious?” Marisol whispered to Lottie, who just snorted. 

“And I’m Hope.” 

Priya just nodded, before turning back to the boys who had crowded around her. Moss rolled her eyes and fell back onto a lounger, shutting her eyes against the sun. She felt Hope’s presence beside her, but neither felt much like talking. 

Eventually, Moss rolled over onto her side, peering at Hope from under her arm. “Do ya think they’ll make us do some stupid challenge today?” She asked, and Hope shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t mind it, I’m already starting to get restless.” 

“You could get Noah to scratch that itch.” 

“Moss!” Hope exclaimed, but she was laughing. “You’re the worst.” 

“I get that a lot.” She yawned, stretching out her legs. “Wake me up if anything happens, alright?” 

“No, you wake me up.” Hope yawned right back. Moss snorted, reaching out to playfully poke at Hope’s shoulder. 

“We’re gonna be besties.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Priya, and Moss get asked on dates by two new boys. Will their heads be turned? Find out next week on LOVE ISLAND!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's short. very short. I feel like I should apologize, but what the heck, it's my story. I'll do what I want. Anyway, enjoy, because short as it is, it's jam packed. 
> 
> And take notes. There's a quiz in chapter 69.

“Two truths and a lie?” Moss groaned. “I don’t know about this shit.” 

“Oh, come on, it’ll be a laugh.” Hope tried to sound convincing. Truth be told, she wasn’t feeling super certain about Noah, but she was trying her best to enjoy her time with him regardless. He was hot, like blindingly hot, and she didn’t want to take that for granted. 

“See it’s just, I can’t ever think of a convincing lie. So much has happened, like this once, I slept through a hurricane because I’d put my favorite white noise recording on, and it calmed me down so much that--” 

“Moss.” Hope cut her off, and she blinked in confusion. 

“What?” 

“Let’s just go, already!” Hope laughed. 

Moss tuned in and out for the two truths and a lie, guessed Hope’s correctly to her friend’s glee, and when it came to her turn, she blinked rapidly, thinking for a moment. 

“Alright,” Moss took a breath, pursing her lips. “Once, I caused a traffic jam because of a low cut top and an ice lolly. I got kicked out of a club for starting three fights in the bathroom. I once ble--I mean, cuddled up with a Swedish metal bassist in his cabin and he made me hot cocoa.” 

“Uh, it’s gotta be the last one, right?” Gary asked. 

“Yeah, I just don’t see it.” Bobby agreed. 

“Do we all agree, then?” Hope asked, and everyone else murmured in assent. 

“Oh. Uh, joke’s on you lot, they’re all true.” 

“Moss!” Marisol exclaimed. “Did you miss us explaining the rules?” 

“Yeah, I just forgot,” She said, and Rocco threw his arm around her waist lazily. 

“That’s my girl.” He chuckled, and she zoned in and out. She learned that Bobby was once in a punk band (Paisley Puddle?), Marisol had been to jail (weird) and Noah had a weird fetish for some kind of action figures. 

Priya’s phone beeped suddenly, and her eyes widened. “Guys! I got a text!” She read it out, and Moss vaguely followed along as they headed to the fire pit. 

“What’s she doing?” Moss asked Rocco, and he leaned over. 

“Yeah, she’s got to pick a boy to couple up with.” 

“Oh, cool.” 

“You’re not worried?” 

“Dude, why would I be?” She laughed, poking his side playfully. 

Priya stood before them and cleared her throat. “I’ve done a lot of thinking about this, and it’s a really difficult decision. But the boy I’d like to couple up with is--” She held out the pause for effect, and Moss accidentally sneezed, cutting the tension as a few giggles scattered around the pit. Priya curled her lip and shot a glare at Moss before finishing. “Noah.” 

“What?” Hope gasped, and Priya just smirked. Hope caught Noah’s hands in hers, and he planted a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“We can get back together, alright?” He told her, and Hope shrugged. 

“Yeah, yeah, just go to her.” 

Noah shot her a confused look, but Hope was already power walking to Moss and Rocco. “Come on.” She linked arms with them as they made off to the roof terrace. 

“Hope, you okay?” Moss asked, and Hope giggle-snorted. 

“Yeah, babes, I’m fine. I mean, yeah, I really like Noah, but I’m not sure if he’s the one yet, you know? Anyway, I’ll just steal him back if it comes to it.” 

“Here, take this.” Moss handed Hope a flask, and she perked an eyebrow at this. 

“Where the hell did you get this?” She took a drink anyway as Rocco lit up a joint. 

“Yeah, so James, one of the camera dudes, he’s pretty chill, I flirted with him during lunch and he hooked me up.” Moss leaned in to both of them. “Tell anyone and you’re both dead to me.” 

“Shit, babe, I wouldn’t dream of it.” Rocco leaned back, taking a long hit and passing it off to Hope. “Sorry, Moss, I think Hope needs it a little more at the moment.” 

“No, you’re right.” Moss squinted against the sun, leaning back lazily. “You know he’ll probably sleep on the daybeds with you if you ask him.” 

“You know what? You’re right.” Hope took another long drag of the joint before passing it to Moss, and another gulp of whatever liquor was in the flask before handing it back. “I’ll go pull him for a chat now.” 

“Oh, this is going to be good.” Moss giggled excitedly before inhaling the smoke, coughing lightly.

“Maybe we should sleep on the daybeds too, huh, Moss?” Rocco suggested, and she shrugged. 

“I’m kind of into the whole sleeping outdoors vibe, sure.” 

“Solid. It’s too bad we don’t have a spark.” 

“You better not screw me over at the next recoupling, Roc.” Moss narrowed her eyes at him, and he laughed softly. 

“Of course I won’t.”

Hope had already made her way to Noah, and Moss and Rocco leaned over the railing to watch as she chatted with Noah by the pool. He was nodding and smiling, and Moss squealed excitedly. 

“God, they’re so cute together, aren’t they?” Moss exclaimed, and Rocco couldn’t help smiling. 

“Yeah, they are. Moss, we should go on a journey together after the villa.” 

“You mean like, dropping acid?” 

“Dude, you are so on my level.” Rocco grinned. “Come on, I’ll make you a wheatgrass smoothie. 

  
  


\---

The day until the next recoupling was a blur, and other than Bobby pulling her for a quick chat that didn’t really go anywhere, nothing much happened for Moss. 

So when she stood before the firepit, hand linked with Hope’s, she actually felt kind of excited. The day of grafting (mostly sipping from a bottle of champagne Rocco had nicked from god knows where) had been fairly uneventful for her, but it had been fun watching Hannah and Marisol duke it out over Gary. Moss didn’t really see the attraction, but she wasn’t going to judge. 

Noah was up first, and he grinned broadly as he picked Hope. Moss hugged her friend excitedly, stepping sideways to link hands with Hannah. 

“God, I’m so nervous,” Hannah whispered, and Moss squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“Hey, it’ll all shake out okay, I reckon. I bet you if the love of your life isn’t in here, he’s been watching you all along,” Moss said, and Hannah straightened slightly beside her. 

“I hope you’re right, Moss,” Hannah breathed, smiling hopefully at her. 

“Yeah, me too.” Moss didn’t want to let on that she was saying it just as much for Hannah as she was for herself. Even if she had snuck in a kiss with Bobby, and maybe one with Rahim, she hadn’t felt a thing, and it was beginning to get to her. 

Priya was fuming on the other side of the line, and Moss disguised a laugh as a cough as Rocco’s phone beeped. 

“This girl is like the moth to my flame, the ember of a roaring bonfire, I don’t know, she’s just so cool, and I want to keep her safe, because she deserves everything. The girl I want to couple up with is--Moss!” 

Moss squealed softly and ran to Rocco, planting an affectionate kiss on his cheek before catching a sad look from Bobby.  _ Oh no don’t tell me he’s pining for me. _

“We live to see another day, babe!” Rocco laughed, and sat down with her on the bench. 

At the end of the night, Rahim coupled with Priya, Bobby chose Lottie, and Gary, stuck between the choice of Marisol and Hannah, went with the former. 

Hannah stood alone in front of the fire pit, her face falling just slightly. 

“Someone wise told me that the love of my life is out there!” She smiled sweetly at Moss, who looked around in confusion before mouthing “Who?” Hannah laughed softly despite the tears shining in her eyes before quoting some random passages from a book. 

“That was intense.” Moss mumbled to Rocco, squeezing his hand in hers. 

“I need a drink.” 

After saying goodbye to Hannah, Rocco pulled Moss to the daybeds. “Hey, I’m thinking about grafting on Marisol, and I just wanted to run it by you.” 

“Shit, really?” Moss knitted her eyebrows together. “I mean, obviously I don’t mind, but that better not mean you stop smoking me out.” 

“Nah, babe, I wouldn’t dream of it.” He threw an arm around her shoulders lazily, planting a kiss to her temple. 

“I might sleep out here tonight, Noah’s snoring is really starting to drive me insane,” Moss said, and Rocco nodded. 

“I think you just like sleeping under the stars. I vibe with that.” 

“Oh, yeah, sure, that too. I always go camping a lot in the summer and it feels kind of weird to be sleeping in a real bed, like usually I’m sleeping on the ground or like a thin camping mat, my back is in knots right now.” 

“What?” Rocco shook his head at her. “That’s weird.” 

“Yeah, I know, but something about sleeping on the ground for a month just resets me and grounds me.” 

“I get that.” He nodded slowly. “I’m going to sleep inside if you don’t mind.” 

“Do whatever, babe, I’m not your wife.” 

“Solid. I’ll come see you in the morning.” 

  
  


\---

Moss woke up disoriented in the villa on day five, and stretched, bumping her open hand into Rocco’s chest. 

“Oh, hey,” Rocco said sleepily. “I thought you slept outside.” 

“It got too cold, I couldn’t cope.” She yawned, rolling onto her side to face him. “I’m surprised you didn’t wake up when I came in.” 

“Noah’s snoring is like white noise to me, it keeps me asleep.” 

“That’s cool.” Moss yawned. “I’m gonna get dressed and go nap on the daybeds all day. Cover for me?” 

“What if I want to nap, too?” 

“Get Hope to cover for us, then.” 

Hope sat up and shot a look at Moss. 

“What if  _ I _ want to nap too?” 

“Oh my god, I’m just going.” Moss grunted, throwing herself out of bed. Hope followed her, and once they were dressed, they sat at their vanities and put on faces. “Ugh, my skin needs a break.” Moss complained, and Hope nodded in agreement. 

“I’m spending a month bare-faced after this,” Hope said, and Moss laughed softly. 

“Me too, definitely.” 

\---

Moss somehow managed to spend most of the day napping on a daybed, only interrupted when Hope crawled into the bed with her. 

“Babe, I don’t know how you’re not melting out here,” Hope said, and Moss shrugged. 

“Rocco gave me an edible,” She whispered, pressing one into Hope’s palm. Her eyes widened but she popped it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing quickly. 

“I will literally lose it if either of you go home,” She said, and Moss leaned against her, laughing softly. 

“Bitch, me the fuck too,” Moss said, sitting up and grabbing Hope’s water bottle. “Here, stay hydrated. And then call Noah over to fill our bottles, will you please?” 

Hope nodded, chugging the bottle before shouting “Noah, come here!” Across the villa. Noah was at the daybeds in a split second, it seemed like, and Hope handed over the water bottles. “Fill our water bottles please, babe.” She told him rather than asked, and he nodded quietly. 

“Hot and obedient? You won the lottery, babe,” Moss drawled, stretching her arms lazily over her head. Before Hope could respond, Moss’s phone beeped. “Oh, fuck me, what is it now?” She opened the text as other islanders materialized around them. She darted her eyes around the group before rolling her eyes and reading the text aloud. 

“Moss, please get ready to leave the Villa. Henrik is waiting to take you on a date.” 

“Babe!” Hope exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders. “What if he’s the one?” 

Moss blew a raspberry and rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help the flutter at the pit of her stomach at the news. Just then, Hope’s phone beeped. 

“Hope, grab Priya and get ready to leave the villa. Lucas is waiting to take both of you on a date.” 

“What?” Noah’s eyes widened, and Hope sidled over to him, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Don’t worry, babe, it’s just a date. And Priya will be there to take care of me, won’t you, babe?” 

Priya sneered at Hope, but nodded anyway. Moss was already halfway to the villa, suddenly anxious to get changed into something worthy of wearing on a date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooooh Henrik enters the villa next week!! Mark your calendars, I'll be posting chapter three next Monday afternoon barring any unforeseen catastrophes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _TONIGHT_  
>  Hope, Priya, and Moss all go on dates! But will their heads be turned? And when will Rahim stop talking about golf???

Priya, Hope, and Moss all did their makeup in silence. Moss wore a floral, nearly sheer playsuit, her breasts just barely concealed by the fabric. Whoever this Henrik character was, he was going to be absolutely salivating over her. 

“You look so gorgeous, Moss, I love that outfit!” Hope exclaimed, and Moss smiled sweetly. 

“Thanks, babe.” she winked. “You look stunning, too.” 

Priya huffed, rolling her eyes. “I’m right here, you know.” 

“Oh, yeah, you look good, too, Prius,” Moss said, and Priya stood up sharply. 

“That’s not my name,  _ Lichen _ .” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Prius, I’m terrible with names.” Moss got up, and Hope followed her to the front of the villa, where two jeeps were waiting. Moss slipped another gummy into Hope’s hand, smiling conspiratorially. “You know, just in case you get bored.” 

“You’re a legend, Moss.” 

“Oh, stop it. Good luck, Hope.” 

Moss stepped out onto a balcony, where a tall, long haired blond sat at a table with his back turned to her. The butterflies were back, and she couldn’t discern whether they were nerves or something else. As soon as her heels clicked on the tile, he turned and stood up, greeting her with a warm grin. Her heart stopped as soon as she met his gaze, and she swallowed hard. 

He was gorgeous, and most importantly, there was an instant spark. She steadied herself as best she could, meeting him halfway in a friendly hug. 

“Hey, I’m Henrik!” He greeted her, and she felt her cheeks heating up in a blush.  _ Holy shit. _

“I’m Moss, but you probably already know that.” She took a seat across from him, and he poured her a glass of sangria. “So, where are you from?” 

“Sweden, originally, but Isle of Wight now.” Henrik leaned forward, taking a sip of his sangria. “Moss, I have to admit, of all the girls, I’ve been the most interested in you.” 

“No way.” She laughed softly, shaking her head in disbelief. 

“You’re stunning, you’re hilarious, I don’t know why I wouldn’t be.” 

Moss sat back, drawing in a deep breath and holding herself back from telling him all of the dirty things she wanted to do to him right then and there. Instead, she said “You look like you have a nice dick.” 

“I--what?” Henrik burst out laughing, though his cheeks were bright red. “Um, thanks?” 

Moss considered for a moment that maybe, just maybe, she had come on too strong too fast, but one look into his deep green eyes and she just knew that theirs was a strong connection, and she was a goner.  _ God, I want to lick lingonberry jam off of his abs.  _

“Oh, I didn’t bring any,” Henrik said, and her eyes widened. 

“Did I say that out loud?” She palmed her forehead and shook her head. 

“But I did bring this.” He handed her a flask and some tupperware, and her eyes widened. 

“What is it? How did you get away with this?” She demanded, and he just smiled and shook his head, indicating he wasn’t at liberty to say. She took a drink from the flask, gasping softly and whispering. “Rum? That’s my favorite!” 

“Mine too!” The corners of his eyes crinkled into a smile, and she felt her insides melting. She cracked open the tupperware, blinking in confusion. 

“Is that...Swedish meatballs and a scotch egg?” She perked an eyebrow at him, but decided not to question the odd combination. “God, I’m so hungry.” She practically inhaled the food, sighing happily as she leaned back in her chair. “So, what do you do, anyway? I forgot to ask, I’m so sorry.” 

“Oh, it’s fine, I’m a climbing and wilderness survival instructor.” 

“Whoa, okay, I’m listening.” She leaned forward. “I’m actually well into the outdoors.” 

“I know, I remember you telling Rocco that you usually camp all summer long. That’s really cool, Moss.” 

“Is that what you do, too?” 

“Oh, I sleep in a bed, easily three nights out of five.” 

“You should try my way, sleeping on the ground five nights out of five.” 

“Do you know what’s weird? You’re basically a celebrity to me.” Henrik switched subjects suddenly. 

“Are you saying you’re nervous?” 

“I’m so nervous, honestly,” he said, and she laughed softly, before nodding. 

“Me too, actually. I’ve got, like, butterflies.” She took a long drink of her sangria, before her eyes widened and she scooched her chair so she was right next to him. She leaned in to whisper. “I’ve got two edibles left, do you want one?” 

“What? Right now? Moss!” He leaned in closer to her, and she caught a whiff of coconut and smiled slightly. 

“You smell like Malibu rum,” she mused, and he laughed heartily before whispering in her ear. 

“Give me the edible.” 

She grinned and pressed it into his palm. “Bottoms up!” She laughed and popped it in her mouth at the same time as him. 

“I think we could have a lot of fun together, Moss,” Henrik said, and she rested her head on his shoulder. 

“You’re the first guy I’ve felt a spark with, if I’m honest.” 

“Seriously? That’s amazing. I knew I liked you from watching the show, but now that I’m here with you, it’s just unreal.” 

“I want to see something,” she said suddenly, turning to him, and he gave her a questioning look. She curled her fingers around the back of his neck as she pressed her lips against his. He froze for a second before melting into her kiss, his eyes sliding shut as his hands found her waist. 

When they pulled away for air, he was surprised that she had somehow managed to straddle him. 

“Moss, you’re so hot,” he said, his voice breaking ever so slightly. 

“They’re going to make us go back to the villa now, aren’t they?” She pouted, and he frowned. 

“Possibly.” He rubbed circles into her back with his thumbs, and she sighed softly. 

“I--I’m not trying to come on too strong, but I can’t help it, I already  _ really  _ like you,” she admitted, and he lifted a hand to her cheek, cupping it gently. 

“Me too. I know I shouldn’t get ahead of myself, but I only have eyes for you.” 

“Henny!” She squealed softly and smacked his chest gently, pressing her forehead to his. 

“Are we already doing nicknames?” He asked, and she threw her arms around his neck. 

“You can call me anything but Lichen. Priya already took that one.” She teased, leaning back to run her fingers up his toned stomach. He tensed under her touch, holding back a laugh. “Oh, are you ticklish?” 

“No, you’re just so funny.” He laughed as she actively tried tickling him. “Okay, yes! I’m ticklish.” He glanced at a waiting producer, sighing softly. “We do have to go.” 

“Oh, fine.” She removed herself from him with a sad smile. 

“Oh! Wait, I have to tell the joke!” 

“The joke?” She tilted her head at him. 

“Yes, since I’m from Sweden originally, by law, I have to tell an IKEA joke.” He took a nervous breath. “Here goes. Want to hear me make an IKEA joke? Sorry, you’ll have to make it yourself.” 

“Oh my days, Henrik!” Moss laughed heartily, before pretending to wipe tears from under her eyes. “I have one too! It may be a little dated, but...they don’t have IKEA in the USSR. Instead, they have ourKEA.” 

Henrik laughed uproariously, before taking her hand in his. “Come on, it’s time.” 

  
  


\---

Moss walked back into the villa, holding Henrik’s hand proudly. As soon as Rocco saw her, his mouth widened in a grin. 

“Moss, babe!” He jogged up to her. “Is he, you know?” 

She just laughed lazily, smiling at Henrik before nodding at Rocco. 

“How was your date?” He asked, and Moss directed her smile to him. 

“Oh, babes, it was amazing. This is Henrik, by the way.” She leaned closer to Henrik, who bent down to whisper in her ear. 

“The edible hit.” 

“Shouldn’t have chatted shit about it in the jeep, huh?” She retorted, and he chuckled. 

“Come on, let’s go have a lie down on the daybeds.” Rocco suggested. “Do you mind if Marisol joins us?” He asked Moss. 

“Course not.” Moss followed Rocco as he waved Marisol over. She followed them happily, and they all laid on one daybed together, Moss and Henrik lying with their heads by Rocco and Marisol’s feet. Almost as soon as Henrik’s head hit the pillow, he was out, and Moss smiled adoringly at him. 

“He’s like my very own Thor, oh my days,” Moss breathed, nestling her head against Henrik’s chest. 

“I’m so happy for you, honestly,” Rocco said, lazily squeezing Marisol against him. Moss perked a brow, suddenly remembering that she was coupled with Gary. 

“What’s up with Gary?” Moss asked before she could stop herself, even though she was already fighting the nap creeping up on her. 

“Oh, there’s just not a spark.” 

“Aw, babe, I thought at first that the spark thing was rubbish, until I met this guy.” She pressed harder against Henrik, who made a happy noise in his sleep. “As soon as I saw him, I’m telling you, it was like instant. I thought I was going to melt into the floor.” 

“I...I didn’t want to hurt you, but I think that Rocco and I have that.” Marisol admitted, and Moss laughed softly. 

“Mare, you have my blessing. One hundred percent. If Rocco has the kind of paper you like, get your pen out and draw.” 

Marisol gave her a confused look, but nodded when she saw that Rocco was nodding sagely. “Thank you, Moss, it means the world to me.” 

They heard the sound of a few sets of heels clicking against the ground as Priya, Lottie, and Hope led a new boy to the daybeds. 

“Moss, babe!” Hope exclaimed, before noticing Henrik. “Who’s that?” 

“Hope, he’s  _ the one. _ ” Moss nodded vigorously, and Henrik stirred slightly but didn’t wake. “His name’s Henrik and he’s Swedish. God, his accent made my knees weak.” 

“Oh, he  _ is  _ gorgeous.” Priya exclaimed, and Lottie narrowed her eyes. 

“It’s hard to tell when he’s sleeping.” 

“I’m sure he’s just a little jetlagged.” Moss shrugged, winking at Hope. Henrik opened one eye, and when he spotted Lucas, he sat up with Moss in his arms. 

“Brother!” He called, and Hope glanced at the man. 

“Oh, Moss, Rocco, Marisol, this is Lucas.” 

“Very nice to meet you,” he said politely, and Moss offered her hand, which he took and pressed a gentle kiss to. “I might have chosen you for a date, but Henrik wanted you all to himself.” 

“You’re ridiculously hot and all, but I’m going to be honest, I think Henrik is it for me.” She turned and threw her arms around Henrik’s waist. The blond chuckled and held her against him. 

“Tough break, brother,” Henrik said, and Lucas shrugged, smiling shyly when he caught sight of Bobby walking across the garden toward them with the other boys. 

“Hey, new guys!” Gary exclaimed, and Henrik yawned, rubbing the short nap from his eyes. 

“Gary!” Marisol chided him, and he rolled his eyes at her. 

“What? I literally just met them!” He looked back and forth between Lucas and Henrik before they introduced themselves briefly. “How about I give you two a tour of the villa?” 

“I’m content here,” Henrik said softly, and Moss giggled into his chest. 

“I’ll go.” Lucas nodded, glancing toward Bobby, who raised an eyebrow and glanced toward Moss.  _ Please don’t be pining after me.  _ She thought again, and as if reading her thoughts, he made a heart with his fingers before pointing at Lucas. She buried her face in Henrik’s chest, yawning. 

“Henrik, you should go, too. We could use a catch up with Moss,” Lottie said, and he scoffed lightly before rolling out of the bed reluctantly. Moss whined softly, rolling over so that she was pressed up against Marisol instead. Lottie, Priya and Hope crawled into the bed with them. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit crowded?” Moss asked. Rocco had gone, but that still left five of them in the bed. 

“No.” Lottie huffed.

“I can’t believe Henrik only chose you for a date,” Priya said, narrowing her eyes at Moss. “Lucas said they were each supposed to choose three girls.” 

“Oh, did Lucas pick someone else for his date?” Moss asked, and Priya and Hope glanced at each other. 

“Lucas literally said he wanted to choose you for one of his dates,” Lottie said, and Moss rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, I’m not into the posh pretty boy.” 

“Yeah, it’s pretty obvious that she’s into the Swede,” Priya said. Moss turned to Hope, who was pressed against her other side. 

“Hope, you’re being quiet, how was your date with Lucas?” 

“Huh?” Hope focused on Moss before leaning in. “Sorry, babe, I’m high as a kite, honestly.” 

Moss buried a laugh in the back of her hand before leaning back and letting the buzz overtake her. It felt good to be pressed between Marisol and Hope, even in the heat of the day. She could occasionally hear Henrik’s voice when he’d ask a question or make a joke, and it filled her with overwhelming peace she hadn’t experienced since before entering the villa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON LOVE ISLAND 
> 
> _GASP_ MOSS!!!! 
> 
> Moss gets to know a new boy, and Rocco is ... actually okay with it? _checks notes_ that can't be right...
> 
> FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TONIGHT ON LOVE ISLAND! 
> 
> Moss gets to know new boy Henrik and--OH MY GOODNESS MOSS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! 
> 
> The islanders take part in a saucy challenge, and secrets are revealed!

“Rocco, babe, I think I’m going to sleep on the daybeds tonight,” Moss said just before getting ready for bed. She’d already invited Henrik, who’d accepted with glee. 

“Be careful about moving too fast, alright, Moss?” Rocco warned her, and she covered her eyes for a second. 

“Listen, I just know this guy is my soulmate. I’m sorry it didn’t work with us, but I know you rate Marisol way more than me, anyway. I don’t think it matters how slow or fast I go with Henrik, we’re meant to be, mate,” She said passionately, and Rocco’s eyes widened, but he nodded slowly. 

“I’m going to invite Marisol to the sofa. Moss, I get it, and he really does seem like the best fit for you. Good luck, gorgeous.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“Thanks, babes,” she said, before heading into the dressing room, where Hope was wiping makeup off of her face. 

“Moss!” Hope exclaimed. “So, did you do it?” 

“Yeah, he’s waiting out there for me,” Moss said, taking a breath. “I’m a little nervous.” 

“Aw, babe, don’t worry, we’re going to get you dolled up just for him. I took the liberty of raiding your wardrobe.” 

“You what? You’re lucky I like you, Hope, babe,” Moss said, wrinkling her nose. “Whatcha got for me?” She sat down at a vanity, absentmindedly cleaning her face. 

Hope held up a beautiful, moss green lingerie set. “Noah told me this is Henrik’s favorite color. He’ll love this.” 

“Thanks, babe!” Moss took the lingerie and changed quickly, pulling a matching silk robe over the set. “Yes?” 

“Yes! Go get him, babe!” 

She carried her pillow and duvet out to the daybeds, where Henrik sat waiting for her. He brightened when he saw her, but he looked nervous. “Hey,” She said, setting her pillow down next to his. 

“Hey.” 

“Henrik, as much as I want to jump your bones right this second, we can just cuddle if you’re not ready.” 

“Wait, you--” He blinked a few times as if to try and believe that she was real. “You want me?” 

“Please tell me you’re joking. Of course I want you,” She said, and she threw the duvet over them as she crawled into bed beside him. “But I don’t want to pressure you.” 

He reached out and grabbed her by the hip, pulling her body against his, bruising her lips with his. She gasped softly against his mouth, tangling her fingers in his hair as she pressed against him, her body hungry for as much of his as she could possibly get. 

“Is it a mistake to just go for it?” She asked, even though she knew she didn’t care. 

“No,” Henrik breathed into her mouth between kisses. “I don’t think so.” 

“But what if we should get to know each other first?” 

“Ohh, that’s up to you,” He said, and she rolled him onto his back, her hair piling up next to his face as she leant down to kiss him. 

***

“Then fuck getting to know each other.” She tugged at the waistband of his pajama pants lazily, slipping her hand between it and his skin, finding what she was searching for. He moaned softly as she wrapped her fingers around him, stroking until his hips were rocking up to meet her and he was practically begging for more. 

“Moss, you look incredible,” Henrik breathed, and she grinned, licking her lips at him.

“Here,” she said suddenly, handing him a foil square. He unwrapped it hastily and as he unrolled it onto himself, she slipped off her robe and pulled her panties aside. She carefully slid down on his cock, flattening one hand on his chest as she sank down. He groaned softly, his hips bucking up to meet her, hilting himself completely. She moaned into his mouth, leaning forward so that he could thrust into her.

“Holy fuck,” She breathed, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he thrust harder and faster from below. He reached down to run his thumb in circles on her clit, and she gasped softly as the waves of pleasure hit her, threatening to send her over the edge already. “Henrik, fuck, I’m...gonna...explode,” She moaned, and he just sped up his motions until she was shoving her face into a pillow to stifle her sounds of pleasure as the orgasm sent shockwaves and spasms through her body. 

As she tightened around him, he found his release, moaning softly into her neck. “Oh my gosh, Moss, that was amazing,” He breathed, and she whimpered softly as she rolled off of him and onto her side. 

“I was right, you  _ do _ have a nice dick,” she murmured just before she fell asleep. 

***

“Hey, are you two done now?” Marisol whispered from the other daybed, and Henrik startled. 

“Were you two there the whole time?” He asked, his eyes wide. 

“Um, yeah.” Her face was bright red, and Henrik bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Don’t worry, we’re done,” He said, sinking back into the bed and pulling Moss against him, humming happily against the back of her neck. 

He definitely hadn’t planned on meeting the love of his life when he originally applied for the show. He did it half as a joke and half because his friends, for whatever reason, thought he’d do well on the show. He couldn’t imagine why, but now that Moss was sleeping soundly in his arms, he felt blissful, like everything was falling into place. 

\---

“TEXT! I GOT A TEXT!” Lottie’s voice rang out from across the villa, and Moss stirred, fixing Henrik with a groggy stare as she woke up from her afternoon nap. 

“Can we just stay here?” Moss asked, and Henrik laughed and shook his head. 

“It’s probably a challenge, Moss.” 

“Ugh. Let’s mutiny.” She whined, and he tugged her off of the daybed and into his arms. Hope sauntered past, smiling at Moss affectionately. 

“You two are sickening,” She said, and Moss rolled her eyes. 

“Likewise.” She retorted as Noah came up beside Hope, wrapping her up in his arms. 

She let Henrik lead her to Lottie, who was reading out a text about a game called ‘License to Swill.’ 

The islanders made their way to the challenge area, and the game was explained. They would have quotes about themselves read aloud, and would have to throw a drink on who they thought said the quote.

“Oh, shit,” Moss swore under her breath as they sat in rows.

Lottie picked up a drink and read a card aloud. 

“Mate, she’s too into fairytale romance for a bloke like me.” She rolled her eyes and walked directly to Gary, tossing the drink over his head. “Prick!” She exclaimed, before returning to her place. Lottie took a point, and smiled to herself. 

“Her boobs are like a gift from god,” Priya read, and she frowned for a moment before shrugging and tipping her drink over Rahim’s chest. 

“Damn!” He exclaimed, shaking his head. Hope tossed her water over Lucas, and Marisol over Rocco. Moss tottered over to the drinks and read her card aloud. 

“I think she might actually be my soulmate.” Her eyes widened as she picked up the drink, walking back and forth down the row before tossing her drink over Henrik, exclaiming “Henrik, you fuckin’ melt!” 

“How did you know it was me?” He pouted, and she laughed softly, rolling her eyes at him. 

The boys started picking up cards, and Moss zoned out until Rocco picked up his and started laughing. 

“You look like you have a nice dick. Oh my days, Moss.” He instantly dumped his drink over her head, and she covered her face, her shoulders shaking as she laughed. 

“I said that in confidence!” She huffed, and when she glanced over at Henrik, his face was bright red. She sat up a little straighter, shimmying her hips slightly to get comfortable on the bench. 

Lottie threw a drink over Gary for talking mess about crystals, Gary threw one over Moss (and was wrong about her saying ‘he’s just about the hottest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on’) and she rolled her eyes at him. 

“Oh, come on, mate, I figured you said it about Henrik!” He huffed, and she laughed, pointing at Lottie, who was blushing furiously. “I see.” Gary smirked and wandered back to his place. 

Noah picked up a glass and read. “I mean, yeah, I really like Noah, but I’m not sure if he’s the one.” 

Hope put out her arm to stop Moss from getting up. 

“But Hope, that’s not what you--” 

“Leave it out, Moss,” Hope hissed from between gritted teeth, and Moss relaxed, but she was clearly still fuming. Noah frowned and shook his head as he gingerly dumped his drink over Hope. 

“What did you mean by that?” Noah asked, and Hope shook her head as Moss grabbed her hand and squeezed. 

“We can have a chat about it later, in private, alright, babe?” 

Noah nodded, and resumed his place in the row. Lucas tossed a drink over Henrik (even though the answer was actually Moss) and the rest of the game was fairly uneventful. 

Moss picked up the last glass hesitantly, fingering the card and sighing before reading it. “Yeah, she’s hot, but deep down she’s just straight up gutter trash.” Moss raised an eyebrow before spinning on her heel, dumping it over Lottie and Priya simultaneously. 

“But which one do you think it was?” Bobby called out, and Moss spun on him. 

“It was so obviously Lottie. What do you take me for?” She smiled sweetly at Lottie. “It’s alright, though, babes, I know you just feel threatened by me.” She shrugged, before turning back to Bobby. “We’re done, right? I think some of us need to have words.” Moss glanced at Hope, who was already moving toward Noah. 

“Yeah, I think so.” Bobby nodded, and Moss made a move for Henrik, stopping short when she saw that Lottie and Priya each had him by an arm. He pleaded with her silently, but she only flipped her hair over her shoulder and bounced off, settling on the terrace with Rocco. 

“God I’m spent,” She breathed, leaning back against the wall as a cloud of smoke escaped into the ether. 

The next few days were fairly uneventful, until Gary got a text saying something about Mr Love Island. “The girls will be judging us on a swimsuit and talent competition, and speeches.” He read out, and the boys hurried off to start getting ready. Hope sat with Moss by the pool, lazily dragging her toes across the water. 

“This should be a laugh, huh?” Hope asked, and Moss giggled. 

“I can’t wait to see what Henrik comes up with.” 

“You two  _ have _ been spending a lot of time together.” Hope mused, and Moss covered her face.

“Yeah, the more time I get to spend with him, like, the more I just know.” She leaned forward a little bit. “It doesn’t hurt that he’s so hot.” She sighed, as Priya and Lottie settled on the coping with them. 

“Oh, are we talking about the mountain man?” Priya asked, and Moss struggled to keep herself from rolling her eyes or making a snide remark. 

“He’s gorgeous,” Lottie said, and Moss bristled slightly. Hope ran a calming hand down her arm, and she sighed. 

“I’m well into him, he looks like a daydream I used to have,” Moss said, smiling slowly as she closed her eyes against the sun.

“His head could still be turned.” Lottie challenged, and Moss opened an eye at her. 

“Best of luck to you.” She got up, grabbing her water bottle and heading to the kitchen. As she filled it, she heard a soft hissing behind her. 

“Psst!” She turned around to see Henrik peering out at her. “Come here!” 

She jogged to him, and he pulled her into the dressing room, which was complete bedlam. “What’s this about?” 

“I...I thought you might help me with this.” He blushed furiously, and she giggled. He was covered in body glitter, and wearing a bright red lipstick, probably Lottie’s. 

“Why on earth are you wearing Lottie’s lippy?” Moss asked, her hands on her hips. 

“Yours weren’t the right shade to make my eyes explode.” He glanced over at Bobby, who shook his head sadly.

“Pop, Henrik, I said pop.” 

“Oh, yeah!” He grinned, and Moss steadied herself against a counter. How on earth did he have such an effect on her? That shade of lipstick really did make his eyes pop, and suddenly, all she could think about was kissing him until it was smeared all over--”Moss, are you listening to me?” He was pouting, and she stepped up to him, ignoring the fact that Bobby was currently squeezing himself into one of Priya’s dresses. 

“I’m sorry, babe, I was--nevermind, what do you need help with?” 

“Let’s go to the bedroom, it’s quieter there.” 

She let him lead her by the hand, and they sat on a bed, thighs just touching. Her entire body was screaming, she just wanted to throw him down on the bed and ravish him, but the threat of covering herself in glitter was perfectly dissuading. 

“So, the swimsuit competition, that’s just for a laugh.” 

“Is it?” Henrik fixed her with a worried look, and she squeezed his thigh. 

“ _ I  _ think you’re, like, sun blindingly hot. Isn’t that enough for you?” 

He seemed to instantly relax, a smile stretching his lips. “What about the special talent? I don’t know what to do.” 

“It doesn’t have to be something major.” She shrugged. “I can do a backflip.” She offered, and his eyes widened as he shook his head. 

“I don’t know if I believe it.” 

Moss rolled her eyes and sighed at him as she got up, checking to make sure the area was clear before launching into an effortless backflip. His jaw dropped, and he stared for a moment. “Can you teach me to do that?” He asked. 

“You mean you don’t know how?” He shook his head, and she laughed softly. “I’m a terrible teacher. But what I’m saying is just like, look within yourself and find the one thing you’re decent at that’s kind of cool, and roll with it or whatever.” 

“Solid advice, Moss.” He laughed, and she huffed. 

“For the speech, just be yourself.” 

“Is that enough?” He leaned closer to her, and she nodded, spellbound by the look in his eyes as they held each other’s gaze. 

“It’s enough for me,” She said, intertwining her fingers with his. His lips were almost touching hers, and for a moment, she lost herself, nearly letting them connect, before pulling back. “No way am I getting that lippy all over me, Henny. The girls will ask me a million questions about what I was doing up here anyway.” She huffed, and he squeezed her hand, fixing her with a fond smile. 

“Thank you for helping me, babe.” He told her, and she stood up abruptly. 

“Make me proud, handsome.” She skipped out of the villa and back to her spot next to Hope. 

“What’s it like in there?” Priya asked. 

“Absolute chaos.” Moss slid her sunglasses onto her nose and leaned back on her hands, soaking up the sun happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON LOVE ISLAND!!! 
> 
> the boys go head to head in a Mr Love Island competition! And heartbreak as two boys are dumped from the island. And--MOSS WE CAN'T AIR THAT!!!! ! 
> 
> stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONIGHT ON LOVE ISLAND! 
> 
> The boys go head to head to head to--is this working? No? Scratch that, then. The boys compete to find out who will wear the crown of MR LOVE ISLAND! 
> 
> CHAOS! EXCITEMENT! HOT BOYS! 
> 
> whew, I need a cold shower.

###  Chapter five

Moss sat with the other girls at the judge’s table, watching as Gary strutted back and forth, ripping off his swim trunks at the last minute to reveal a red speedo. Moss burst out into laughter, trying to choke it off and failing. Lucas dove into the pool, and when he came out, it was like slow motion. Bobby was comedic, Rahim was, well, Rahim, Noah was kind of awkward, but when Henrik came out, “Best thing out of Sweden since ABBA and meatballs,” as Gary introduced, time seemed to stop for Moss. 

He looked heavenly coated in the glitter that caught the sun in all the right ways, and she caught her breath, digging her fingers into her thighs. Hope smirked at her, poking her side playfully. 

“Gonna need a cold shower, aren’t you?” Hope teased, and Moss stuck her tongue out. 

Lottie ripped on Rocco the entire time, and Moss finally had enough after the talent bit. “Lottie, what is your damn problem?” 

“Have you not noticed that Rocco has been grafting on Marisol heavily for the last few days?” 

“Yeah, Lottie, I told him to,” Moss retorted. “Stop blowing it out of proportion. I don’t know why you give two shits anyway.” 

“It’s girl code! He shouldn’t be treating you like that!” 

“Treating me like what? Pulling me aside and having an adult conversation about where our heads are at? In case you haven’t noticed, Lottie, Rocco and I have been in a friendship couple this entire time, and I’ve been grafting on Henrik,” Moss glowered. “So grow the fuck up and mind your business, alright? On with the show.” 

Lottie fumed but kept her mouth shut until it came down to the voting. Moss tried not to pout as most of the other girls voted down Henrik, and voted up Bobby and Noah. Priya had the deciding vote, and she smiled slyly at Hope. 

“I think Noah’s the clear winner.” 

Moss sulked after she congratulated Hope, sidling up to Henrik. “God, you look incredible,” she breathed, and he grinned at her. 

“Sorry I didn’t win.” He pouted, and she shrugged. 

“It’s not your fault.” She sighed, before glancing over at the others. “I hope there’s a recoupling soon, I want--” 

“I got a text!” Bobby called out, and they all had to gather around the firepit. 

Hope’s phone beeped, and she frowned. “Ladies, we’ve got to vote on our own who’s the most likely to leave here with a girlfriend, and who’s the least likely.” Her face fell, and she called the girls over for a huddle. 

“We should talk about it,” Lottie said. “I don’t rate Rocco at all.” 

“Him and Marisol are happy. Come off it, Lottie, it’s not your problem,” Moss said. 

“Fine, whatever. I don’t think Rahim will leave with a girlfriend.” She shrugged. “Sorry, Priya.” 

“It’s fine, it’s why we’re all voting on our own.” 

“Gary could leave here with someone, right?” Marisol asked, pointing a look at Lottie. 

“Don’t look at me, Marisol.” 

“Bobby is so sweet, I really hope he finds someone.” 

“Obviously Noah and Hope are the real deal.” 

“That’s everyone then?” 

“No. What about Lucas and Henrik?” 

Moss felt herself deflating at the possibility of Henrik leaving. Anxiety shot through her and she trembled. Hope took her hand and squeezed reassuringly. 

“Henrik has to stay,” Moss said vehemently, but Lottie and Priya both shook their heads. 

“Lucas has a better chance of finding someone, don’t you think?” Lottie asked Priya, who nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t know how you can say that when Henrik and I are already so close.” Moss glared at the two of them. “I guess I’ll have to trust you girls to make the right decision.” Her face fell, and she shuddered as she walked off to be alone to make her votes. 

She voted for Henrik as most dateable, and Rahim as least likely, before heading back to the firepit. She held hands with Hope, and Hope only, who whispered “I voted for Rahim,” in Moss’s ear. 

“Babe, me the fuck too,” Moss whispered back, and they shared a short laugh before the solemnity of the situation hit them. 

“The boys chosen as least dateable are...Rahim, Bobby, and Henrik,” Lottie read out, and Moss crumpled against Hope. “They are now up for a public vote, and two will be dumped tomorrow night.” 

“When I find out which one of you cows voted for Henrik, it’s fucking over for you, do you hear me?” Moss shouted angrily, before grabbing the glitter coated Swede and practically dragging him all the way to the roof terrace, where they sat in silence for a long while. 

“I don’t want you to go,” Moss finally said, sniffling. Henrik crushed her against him, folding her into a tight and reassuring hug. Glitter be damned. 

“I hope I don’t, but I honestly don’t like my chances,” he said softly, before leaning back and coaxing her chin up. “We’ll just make the most of the time we have left together.” 

Moss sniffled again, furiously wiping under her eyes. “Don’t you dare act like this is goodbye forever, you asshole,” she hissed, before crushing her lips against his. He kissed her back passionately, threading his fingers through her hair. 

“It’s not, but I can’t expect you to wait for me, can I?” Henrik chuckled wryly, and she glowered at him. 

“There’s no one else here for me, and anyone they can bring in won’t be you. I know we’ve only known each other for such a short time but--Henrik, I kind of think we might be soulmates.” She nuzzled her cheek against his, sighing heavily. “I’m going to straight up demolish whoever voted for you.” 

Henrik leaned in to kiss her again, wiping the tears off of her cheeks with his calloused thumbs. His hands were deft and gentle, and she sighed as she leaned into his touch. Moss moved until she was straddling him, rolling her body over his until they were both almost equally coated in glitter and she had his borrowed lipstick smeared all over her face. 

She cupped his cheeks in her hands, her hips rolling as she grinded against him. A soft gasp left his lips, and she crushed her lips against his again. His eyes were half lidded as she kissed him until he was drunk with passion, his fingers searching for her, trying to pull her closer, but even skin to skin didn’t feel close enough. 

Moss’s breathing grew heavier as their kisses grew in intensity, and she moaned against his lips, tears shining in her eyes. She blinked them away, reaching down between them to slip her hand past his waistband, curling her fingers around him and teasing him. He drew in a quick breath from between his teeth, and she leaned in to kiss him again even as she pumped him. As he deepened the kiss, she withdrew her hand, going back to grinding against him. 

“I need you,” she breathed, and he produced a condom, much to her delight. He pulled his cock out and rolled the condom on hastily, and she pushed her panties aside under her dress as she sheathed him. He gasped softly as she slid all the way down, surprised that she was already slick with desire from just kissing. 

She rode him at a gentle pace, their kisses slow and languid as they took their time to enjoy one another’s bodies. Henrik sought to add stimulation with his fingers, and Moss drew in a sharp breath before melding her lips with his again. “Oh, Henrik, I don’t want you to go,” she moaned, and he kissed her deeply. 

“Don’t think about that now,” he sighed, using his other hand to hold her by the back of her head. He kissed her again and again as he thrust into her, and she whimpered whenever she pulled away from air. She couldn’t believe how good it felt, how euphoric even being close to him was let alone having him inside of her, giving her all the pleasure her body could handle. 

“Oh, fuck!” she cried out as softly as she could muster, and he felt her body trembling as her brow furrowed. Her lips were just slightly parted as she threw her head back, her fingers tightening their hold on his shoulders. “Hen--” she fell forward, bracing herself against him for a moment before throwing her arms around his neck. “Feels amazing,” she breathed, and he picked up his pace as he sought his own release. He grabbed her by the hips, and she threw her head back again, trying to keep it together. 

He pulled her face back to his, kissing her passionately as he burst inside of her, a moan escaping across her lips as he threw his arms around her, holding her tightly against him. 

“Oh, Moss,” he sighed, and she sagged against him, not bothering to move just yet. He ran his hands up and down her back, and she whimpered happily. She finally pulled herself off of him, plastering his face with kisses before lifting herself to her feet. 

“Daybeds?” she asked, her cheeks bright pink. 

“I was hoping you’d ask,” he said, a grin lighting on his lips. She squeezed his hand before turning and heading off to get ready for bed. 

  
  


\---

The three boys up for dumping stood in front of the firepit, as they waited tensely for the text to come. Lottie stood up to read. 

“The boys dumped from the island are…” 

Priya stood to read. “Rahim...and Henrik.” 

Hope instantly threw her arms around Moss, who was trying to tear herself away to get at Lottie or Priya. “I know it was one of you bitches who got my man dumped! Unbelievable that you would betray me like this!” she shouted, finally breaking free from Hope, who followed her as she stepped up to Lottie, pointing a finger in her face. “It was you, wasn’t it? You were pissed off that Henrik wouldn’t give you the time of day--” 

“Oh, come off it, Moss, does it fucking matter?” Lottie huffed, and Moss threw her hands up. 

“Yeah, Lottie, it matters to me. He’s the only boy I fucking like in here, and I like him a lot. Like, that’s my soulmate, and you’re taking him away from me.” She spun on Priya. “Or it was you. Both of you wear the same fucking feathers.” Moss stormed away, before turning back to see that Henrik was alone at the firepit as everyone else had begun to disperse. She assumed Ibrahim was already packing. She hadn’t even noticed him leave for the villa.

Moss sat down heavily next to Henrik, taking both of his hands in hers. He sighed softly, staring down at their intertwined fingers. 

“I wish I didn’t have to go,” he said.

“Yeah,” Moss sighed. “Me too, babe.” 

“We barely even got started. It feels like--it already feels like I’ve known you my whole life, is that weird?” 

“No, because I feel the same.” She nudged herself closer to him, dropping his hands and cupping his cheeks instead. “Just hide under my bed, I promise I’ll bring you food everyday.” 

Henrik laughed softly despite himself, before leaning in to kiss her. They shared a deep, soul-baring kiss that felt like it lasted for an eternity though it was more like a minute. Moss caught her breath as she pulled away, tears shimmering on her lower eyelids. 

“This doesn’t feel like goodbye,” he told her, and she threw her arms around him, holding onto him tightly because she didn’t want to let go. 

“That’s because it’s not, dummy. I’m waiting for you, I don’t care. Hell, I might just follow you out of the villa.” She leaned back, catching sight of a producer who was shaking his head “No” vigorously. “Oh, looks like they’ll throw me in islander jail if I try to leave with you.” Her breath hitched before she began weeping. “Oh, fuck me, I’m a goddamn tuna melt,” she said, and Henrik pulled her back against him, running his hand down her back. 

She heard him sniffling before his composure broke, and he was weeping with her, rocking back and forth in an attempt to calm them both down. 

“What am I going to do without you?” she nearly wailed, and he leaned back to fix her with a steady gaze. 

“You’ll be fine, and I’ll be watching you back home, alright, babe?” he sighed heavily, before getting up and hoisting her up. “Help me pack?” 

“Of course, Henrik.” 

  
  


\---

Moss spent days staring out over the terrace wall despondently, refusing to talk to anyone but Hope and Rocco, occasionally Bobby. Challenges went by in a blur, and she barely seemed to move. She hadn’t realized how much of an effect Henrik had on her until he was gone. She imagined her sister, Oakley, screaming at the television back home about how stupid Moss was acting, but she didn’t care. She was legitimately heartbroken, and that was reason enough. 

“I still just can’t believe someone would do this to me. You know? It was so obvious we were meant to be together. I’m pretty sure I was even falling for him. Why else would I be in such a state? I don’t know why one of those girls wanted to take my happiness away, but I’d put money on that it was Lottie. She’s such a--a--ugh. And you know what? I bet Priya voted for Rahim. I don’t know what’s going through her mind,” Moss said, settled into the beach hut. She breathed through it for a few moments before losing the battle and breaking down into soft weeping. 

“I just miss his stupid face so much.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, on LOOOOOOVE ISLAND! 
> 
> with two boys gone, that can only mean one thing... A RECOUPLING!! 
> 
> And Moss and Hope play a prank? No, this can't be right... stay tuned!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONIGHT!! 
> 
> a recoupling shakes things up! turns the villa upside down! makes everything--hey, wait a minute, Moss, this isn't Friend Island!!!!

Henrik shifted on the couch, flicking on the television and balancing a bowl of M&M’s on his bare thigh. The familiar theme music filled the room as he watched Love Island. It was highlights of a challenge, and even though Moss was forcing a smile and participating, he could see immediately that her heart wasn’t in it. He felt a pang in his chest, and a tear slid down his cheek. 

“God, I fucking miss her,” he breathed, shoving a fistful of M&M’s into his mouth. She wasn’t featured much in the episode he was watching, other than a few sad chats on the terrace with Hope. 

Toward the end, she appeared in the beach hut. At first, she was just sniffling, trying not to cry, and Henrik set the bowl on his end table, picking up a pillow to hug to his chest instead. It wasn’t doing much to help him keep the tears at bay. 

“I swear, I’m reaching my fucking limit,” Moss said, not looking directly at the camera as she wiped tears off of her cheeks with the backs of her hands. “If I have to listen to Lottie bitch about Rocco and Marisol one more time it’s gonna kick off.” She fumed, folding her arms across her chest. “I have bigger problems. Besides, I fucking endorsed that coupling. Next recoupling needs to happen immediately so I can get her off my back.” 

Henrik flattened his hand over his chest, sighing softly. 

“Anyway, I miss Henrik. I can’t wait to get out of this place and call him.” She sighed sadly, and Henrik found himself shocked for some reason. He felt like he’d been out of the villa for an eternity, and he just couldn’t keep Moss off of his mind. 

He whined softly as the episode ended with a teaser about the impending recoupling, sniffling before burying his face in the pillow he’d sprayed with her perfume. 

\--

“Moss, come on, Lottie got a text,” Hope called over to Moss as she walked by. Moss whimpered softly as she dragged herself off of a lounger, grabbing her water bottle and taking a gulp before following Hope reluctantly. 

“If it’s a challenge I’m drowning myself in the pool,” Moss muttered, and Hope jabbed her in the ribs. 

“If you keep joking about that…” 

“Oh, lighten up, they know it’s only joking.” Moss snorted. Lottie huffed impatiently as they finally reached her.

“Took you long enough. There’s going to be a recoupling tonight. Hashtag get grafting,” Lottie informed them, and Moss widened her eyes at Hope. 

“Fuck, I’d better go talk to Rocco and give him my blessing,” Moss exclaimed, and Lottie sneered at her. 

“Really? You’re just going to let that boy pie you off?” Lottie demanded. Moss flipped her hair over her shoulder before casually flipping Lottie the bird. Then, she found Rocco, sitting with Marisol on the daybeds. 

“So, recoupling tonight, I thought we should chat,” Moss said, taking a deep breath and steadying herself. She didn’t really understand why she was nervous, Rocco was her friend, and she was even sort of starting to like Marisol. 

“Oh, I can leave you to it,” Marisol said, but Moss shook her head. 

“No, you can stay, I just wanted to give you the Moss stamp of approval. You two have my blessing to couple up.” 

“Moss, you’re like, the best person in the villa, other than Marisol of course.” He batted his eyelashes at Marisol, who blushed and ducked her head. 

“Alright, I’ve got to get myself sorted out.” Moss turned and ran off to find Hope. “Hope, babe!” 

“Moss, come on,” Hope said, grabbing her friend’s hand and dragging her to their favorite spot on the terrace. A few minutes later, Moss was blowing smoke over the wall. 

“So, the recoupling.” Moss sighed. “Obviously we know Rocco isn’t on the table for me.” 

“What about...Lucas? He’s single, you’re basically single.” 

“I don’t know, Hope, I was kind of leaning toward Bobby, as like, friends.” 

“Babe, I know you’re holding out for Henrik.” Hope slipped an arm around Moss’s shoulders. “But this is  _ Love _ Island, not  _ Friend _ Island.” 

“Bobby would be willing to fake it,” Moss whispered, and Hope laughed softly. 

“Why not Lucas, though? It would really piss Priya off,” Hope offered, and Moss contemplated it. “He’s her second choice, you know.” 

“Who’s her first?” Moss asked innocently. 

“Noah.” 

“Oh, yeah. I still don’t know. I was planning on getting Bobby to bake us some weed cupcakes.” 

“Shit, really?” Hope brightened. “I can’t keep smoking like this, so fuck it, couple up with him.”

“You’re so supportive, babe,” Moss said softly, smiling at her friend affectionately. “Like my favorite bra.” 

“Has anyone told you that you’re a fuckin’ weirdo, Moss?” 

“All the time, babe. I better go pull Bobby.” She heaved herself off of the bench with a grunt. “Thanks for the chat.” 

“Anytime, gorgeous.” Hope blew her a kiss. 

Moss found Bobby sitting on the bean bags with Lucas, and she stopped next to him. “Hey, can I pull you for a quick chat?” she asked, and he nodded slowly, touching Lucas’s arm gently as he got to his feet. They sat in an alcove, and she sighed softly. “So, I was thinking...we should couple up as friends.” 

“Aw, just as friends?” Bobby joked, before leaning in and squeezing her knee. “I’m kidding, I know you’re waiting for Henrik.” 

“And I know you’re--” Bobby cleared his throat to interrupt her thought. “Well, you are, aren’t you?” she asked, tilting her head. 

“I don’t know, Moss.” He sighed, shaking his head. “But if I stay safe, maybe I’ll find out.” He leaned in closer. “He thinks he’s straight, but I know better.” 

“Yeah, he’s like--well, all I can say is good luck.” 

“I’ll definitely choose you tonight.” Bobby nodded, and Moss breathed a sigh of relief.

“Legend. Hey, by the way, have you ever baked edibles?” 

“Wait, do you have--”  Moss nodded solemnly, and he grinned. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I’ll bake after the recoupling.” 

“I had no idea you were into it!” She flashed back to just a few days ago when she hotboxed the beach hut with Rocco, Marisol, and Hope. The only missing piece had been Henrik, and she sighed sadly. 

“Aww, you’ll see him again soon, lass, don’t worry.” 

She pouted, but nodded. “Not soon enough.” 

  
  


\---

Moss stood next to Hope, squeezing her hand reassuringly in a ritual she was coming to get used to. Bobby grinned at her, before shooting a glance at Lucas, who shot a sly smile back at him. She wanted to shriek in delight at their budding--whatever it was--but held herself together. 

Noah was the first to pick, and after a short, vague speech, he picked Hope, who vibrated with excitement next to Moss before running to him. Moss, instead of taking a step to the right and picking up Priya’s hand, planted her feet firmly and crossed her arms. 

Bobby was next, and he said something lovely about how they were going to be partners in pine before saying Moss’s name. She jogged up to him, kissing him lightly on the cheek. 

“Thanks so much, babe, I think Gary might have picked me if you didn’t,” she whispered, and Bobby shot a look at Gary, who was in fact staring them both down unabashedly. 

He was up next, and after a stumbling speech, he picked Lottie. Rocco picked Marisol, of course, which left Lucas to choose Priya. He seemed unsure, but Priya looked pleased with herself. 

Moss slightly regretted not chatting to Lucas, but she wasn’t sure what it would have changed, if anything. “It would have been hilarious if you’d picked Priya instead,” Moss whispered, and Bobby snorted a laugh. 

“I think she would have killed the both of us in our sleep.” 

“Why would she kill me?” Moss batted her eyelashes innocently, and Bobby laughed again. 

“Come on, we’ve got baking to do.” 

  
  


\---

An hour later, Bobby pulled a tray of immaculate cupcakes out of the oven. As he iced them, he turned to Moss. “Should we feed these to the general population?” 

“Dude, no. Do you know what I had to do to get this weed?” she huffed. Bobby shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it.” Just then, Lottie came up and her eyes widened at the cupcakes. 

“Oh, hell yeah, finally!” Lottie reached out and grabbed one, and before Bobby or Moss could say anything, she’d taken a hearty bite. Bobby and Moss shared a look, before Moss blurted it out. 

“Those have weed in them!” Moss exclaimed, and Lottie laughed. 

“No they don’t, you couldn’t have gotten any in here.” 

“You don’t know me at all, babe.” Moss’s voice was terse, laced with all the insults she wanted to say but wouldn’t yet dare. “Go on, finish it and tell us how it went later.” 

Lottie licked the frosting off of her fingers when she finished it, tossing the wrapper in the bin. “I won’t.” 

Bobby and Moss snorted at each other before Marisol and Rocco sidled up to them. “Ooh, are those--?” Marisol asked, and Bobby nodded. 

“Yeah, edibles.” 

“Holy shit, he’s a legend!” Rocco exclaimed, and Moss took a cupcake, savoring it. She motioned for Rocco and Marisol to take one, and they did. Bobby handed Moss another cupcake. 

“Take this one to Hope,” he told her, and she nodded and went off to find Hope, who was sitting on a lounger staring up at the sky. 

“Hey,” Moss said, and Hope looked at her. 

“Oh, is that a cupcake?” 

“A special cupcake.” 

“Oh, give me.” Hope ate it quickly, grinning as she laid back. “Moss, I’m so glad I met you.” 

“Me too, babe, I’d be losing my mind if you weren’t here. I might anyway, but at least we can prolong the inevitable or whatever.” 

“Did I see Lottie eating one of these?” Hope asked, and Moss snorted. 

“Yeah, she’s gonna have fun.” Moss pursed her lips. “Serves her right, being such a bitch to me with no cause. Have I done something to put her off of me?” 

“Nah, babes, I think she’s just projecting her insecurities onto you.”

“Oh,” Moss said, covering her eyes with her arm. “Well, I wish she’d piss off and let me be happy.” 

“Shit, the cupcake just hit.” Hope stifled a laugh in her hand, falling back onto the lounger. 

“We probably have an hour til we have to--HOPE!” Moss jumped out of her lounger, pointing toward the pool. Lottie was lying beside it, trailing her fingers in the water, and it seemed like she was just about to fall in. 

“The cupcake must have kicked in,” Hope said, and Moss snorted. 

“Let’s go fuck with her.” 

“Moss!” Hope tutted, but followed her to the pool anyway. 

“Hey Lottie, how’s it going?” Moss put on a sweet voice, sitting by Lottie’s head and dangling her legs in the water. Hope sat on the other side of Lottie, also dipping her legs into the water. 

“I’m fine,” Lottie breathed, her eyes half shut. 

“You remember Henrik, right?” Moss asked, leaning back on her elbows, and nodding at Hope, indicating for her to play along. 

“Yeah, long blond hair, weird accent.” Lottie was barely coherent, and Moss had a devious gleam in her eye that, if Hope was being honest, scared her a bit. 

“So he didn’t actually get dumped, you know.” 

“I’m pretty sure he did,” Lottie mumbled. “There was a vote and everything,” her words slurred together, and Moss took a small breath to keep her composure. 

“No, he didn’t. He left because he’s a juggalo.” 

“What’s a juggalo?” 

“What, you’re not down with the clown, Lottie?” Hope asked, instantly playing along. Moss was surprised that Hope even knew what a juggalo was, but that could wait.

“Whoop whoop!” Moss exclaimed. “Yeah, so he actually had to leave the villa to go to the gathering of the juggalos. It’s a big deal to people like him. He’s probably painting on clown makeup in Peoria as we speak.” 

“I don’t think I believe you,” Lottie mumbled. 

“I spent a lot of time with him, Lottie, he told me all about it. It takes him two hours to put on the makeup.” 

“Wow,” she said, rolling over onto the grass, burying her hands in it. “The grass is so green.” 

“I think we’ve lost her, Hope.” 

Hope was barely holding in her laughter, and when they got back to the roof terrace, she let it go, dissolving onto the bench with her face in her hands. “Moss, I can’t believe you. Where the hell even is Peoria?” 

“I don’t even know if it’s a real place, I just made it up. She’s probably down there foaming at the mouth about Henrik in clown makeup and that’s good enough for me.” Moss leaned back, letting the warmth of the sun wash over her. 

“You miss him a lot, don’t you?” Hope asked suddenly, and Moss sighed, opening one eye. 

“‘Course I do. I just hope he actually feels the same way.” She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. “I wonder what he’s actually doing right now. Probably drowning his sorrows in a plate of moss and weird foraged mushrooms. Blackberry sauce.” 

“You’ll see him soon enough,” Hope said, reaching out to pull Moss into her arms. 

“Sooner if I can get myself dumped,” Moss said with a wink. Hope leaned back and shook her playfully. 

“You better not! I don’t know what I’ll do without you.” 

“Perish, I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henrik in clown makeup? WHEW I don't know how to feel about that one! 
> 
> Everyone's just so hot, I need to cool down. Moss, if you won't date Bobby, I will!!! 
> 
> Next time, on Love Island!!! 
> 
> Moss gets a wake up call, Priya is plotting something evil...will it all fall apart? Stay tuned to find out!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TONIGHT ON LOVE ISLAND 
> 
> Moss gets a rude awakening! 
> 
> Priya hatches a plan to stir up the villa! Will it all blow up in her face? 
> 
> And a newcomer drops a bombshell!!! 
> 
> Say no more, let's get right to it!!

  
  
  


_ You can dance  _

_ You can jive  _

_ Having the time of your life  _

  
  


Moss woke with a start to hear  _ Dancing Queen  _ by  _ ABBA  _ blasting over the bedroom speakers. Bobby, still sound asleep, narrowly avoided being punched in the face as she swung wildly, thrashing in bed. 

“What the fuck!” she seethed, and Bobby woke up at that, of all things. 

“Moss, what--” He heard the music and looked around to see the other islanders slowly waking up and dancing. “Oh.” 

“Fucking bastards,” she growled under her breath, burying her head under the pillow. 

“Oh, come on, Moss, I’m sure they didn’t do it on purpose.” He pulled her against him gently, and she grumbled into his chest. 

“I need a drink.” 

“We literally just woke up.” 

“So?” Moss pulled a flask out of the pillow and took a deep swig before she could be noticed. “I don’t have any real obligations.” 

“Damn, okay, Moss!” Bobby laughed, watching her slip the flask back into its hiding spot. 

“Breakfast?” 

“Oh, are you cooking?” 

“Fuck no.” She stuck her tongue out. “I was hoping they’d have something lined up for us.” 

“Aw, come on, I’ll make you dippy eggs and toast.” 

Moss stretched and nodded slowly. “Alright, I’ll go get ready and meet you at the daybeds, then?” 

“I’ll be there.” He blew her a kiss, and she rolled her eyes at him as she slid out of bed reluctantly. “I’ll even bake you something special.” 

She ran off to get herself ready for the day, eventually finding herself seated across from Priya, who leaned in close, conspiratorially, and Moss wondered what the fuck she could possibly be thinking. 

“Girl to girl, it’s weird how close Noah and Hope are already, isn’t it?” she whispered, and Moss folded her arms. Truth be told, she’d been spending so much time with Hope that she hadn’t noticed her relationship with Noah as much, but she figured she might as well play along. 

“Hope is my friend, but do go on, Prius.”

“My name’s not--ugh, whatever. I think we should test them. I ran it by Lottie, but she wants to be loyal or whatever. You’re not attached to anyone in here, so I figured you might be up for a laugh.” 

“Like what? What did you have in mind?” Moss narrowed her eyes. She didn’t have nearly enough substances in her veins for this conversation; she could have at least done with one of Marisol’s ‘knock your eyebrows off’ cups of coffee, but she’d have to just settle for the few sips of rum she’d managed. 

“I reckon we should graft on Noah, try and turn his head. If anyone can do it, it’s us.” 

“Lovely plan and all, but it’s going to blow up in your face. You’re on your own.” Moss finished her face and rose from the table. 

“You’re not going to tell Hope, are you?” 

“Are you fucking stupid? Of course I am. She’s my friend. I get that the word friend doesn’t mean a lot to you, since you won’t even tell her to her face that you’re going to graft on her partner, but I have no problems telling you how I feel.” Moss jutted her hip out, shaking her head in disappointment. “I’m not really sure why I thought better of you, to be honest. You’ve been out for no one but yourself ever since you got here.” 

“Oh, and like you aren’t.” 

“ _ I’m _ not the one who voted Henrik out. I did you a favor and voted for Rahim,” Moss scoffed, and Priya pretended to look scandalized. “You know, if you go and graft on Noah, Lucas won’t ever forgive you.” 

“Whatever.” Priya scowled. 

“Well, just remember when you’re doing whatever the fuck you want, I tried to give you advice. Good luck, babes!” Moss gave her a saccharine smile as she sashayed away, snatching her plate from Bobby at the daybeds. “Have you seen Hope?” Moss asked, and he frowned. 

“It’s important, isn’t it?” 

“Extremely. Priya is being...well, Priya.” 

“So you  _ do  _ know her name.” 

“That’s not important. Where is Hope?” Moss demanded. 

“Roof terrace. Do you need company?” He winked at her, and she snorted. 

“Bring us whatever it is you’re baking when you’ve finished, alright? You legend.” She blew him a kiss before rushing off to find Hope. She was sitting alone on the roof terrace, picking absentmindedly at the thread on a pillow. 

“Hope, are you okay?” Moss asked, and Hope turned her head. 

“Yeah, why?” She narrowed her eyes at Moss suspiciously. 

“Babe, I’m absolutely fucking fuming right now.” Moss stabbed a piece of toast into her egg, sopping up as much of the yolk as she could and taking a bite. “Priya said she’s going to try and turn Noah’s head.” 

“Why am I not surprised?” Hope shook her head slowly, sighing. “And she didn’t even bother saying anything to me.” 

“Yeah, that’s what’s bugging me. The least she could do is talk to you,” Moss huffed, and Hope reached out to squeeze her shoulder. 

“Oh, let her try. Noah will run and tell me everything anyway.” 

“She wanted me to try, too! The absolute nerve!” Moss fumed, and Hope laughed softly. 

“I’m assuming you said no.” 

“I told her off, and reminded her that Lucas will never forgive her.” 

“Lucas’s eyes are elsewhere, anyway,” Hope said offhandedly. 

“Oh, Hope, I hadn’t noticed,” Moss said sarcastically. “For the record, I’m wholeheartedly endorsing it, if the posh prick gets his head out of his ass long enough to see that Bobsy is the best thing that could happen to him here.” 

“You’re so supportive.” Hope smiled, and Moss rolled her eyes. 

“Come on, let’s go grab some sun on the loungers,” Moss suggested, and Hope nodded and followed her as she dropped her dishes off in the kitchen. 

Almost as soon as they settled in, Hope’s phone pinged, and she sighed softly, before sitting up. “GUYS! I GOT A TEXT!” Her voice echoed out over the villa, and Moss fell out of her lounger. 

“Jesus, Hope, maybe you could warn me next time.” 

“Sorry, babe,” Hope said, covering her mouth with her hand as she laughed softly. “I thought you’d be expecting it.” The other islanders crowded around Hope, and she read the text out. Something about two special guests and a party. 

“Oh, hell yeah, a party!” Moss exclaimed. At least it was something to take her mind off of Henrik for a short while...maybe. She adjusted her top and plopped herself back on the lounger. “Look, it’s our hero!” Bobby was standing still when everyone dispersed, holding a tray of brownies. 

“Captain B. Smooth at your service!” He bowed and handed over the tray, plopping into the lounger with Moss. She ran her nails lazily up and down his back, and he practically purred. “Go on, have one, they’re my masterpiece. So far, anyway.” 

“Until you make the infused tiramisu, anyway,” Hope said, and Bobby gasped. 

“Hope, my god, you are a genius.” 

“Babes, I know.” She plucked a brownie off the tray, grinning as Moss did the same. They tapped their brownies together, laughing as crumbs fell to the ground. “Cheers, babe!” Hope exclaimed, and they devoured the brownies. Bobby smiled and leaned back against Moss. 

“You make a great pillow,” he mused, and she snorted and stopped herself from making a comment about Henrik. 

“Yeah, I came onto reality tv to be a glorified pillow,” she said. 

“Oh, Moss, I’m so glad we coupled up.” He laughed, and she patted his shoulder affectionately. 

“I’m not sure how Hope and I would survive without your baking.” 

“Too right.” Hope yawned, stretching on the lounger. Moss caught sight of Noah and waved him over. He settled on the lounger with Hope, and she used him as a pillow. 

“What have you been chatting about?” he asked, and the other three dissolved into laughter. 

“Oh, just Bobby’s magical brownies,” Moss replied offhandedly. 

  
  


Moss spent the afternoon doing some reps, taking a dip in the pool, and snacking on the daybeds. Hope found her and grabbed her. “Babes, it’s time, we’ve got to get ready.” 

“What is it?” Moss pouted. 

“Ministry of Sound party. There’s outfits in the dressing room. If we go now, we’ll have first pick.” 

“I don’t know how many times I can call you a legend, Hope.” 

“I won’t get tired of hearing it.” 

“Oh, babe. Can’t we just couple up?” Moss pouted, and Hope giggled. 

“If things don’t work out with Noah…” She cut herself off. “Come on!” She dragged Moss to the villa, their heels clicking on the stone. 

As Hope had mentioned, there were outfits hanging on a rack that had been wheeled into their dressing room. Moss snatched up a silver skirt and crop top outfit, while Hope went for a silver bodycon dress. They got dressed quickly, emerging as the dressing room began to fill up. Priya was spraying perfume everywhere, lecturing Lottie on the proper scent coverage, as Marisol glowered into her cup of coffee. 

“Could you two tone it down over there? All I can taste is guava and pine needles.” 

Moss stifled a laugh in her hand as she sat with Hope at their vanities. “Hey, there’s glitter tattoos!” she exclaimed. “Hope, let’s do it for each other!” 

“Of course, babe!” They worked on each other’s tattoos with a quiet trust, making them match up without even saying anything. 

“Does anyone have any moisturizer I could borrow?” Priya asked suddenly, and Moss watched as Hope’s demeanour shifted before her. She blended her eyeshadow furiously once they’d finished each other’s tattoos. Moss checked herself in the mirror, she looked good. 

“Moss, do you have any?” Priya asked, and Moss glanced over to her vanity. 

“Nope, fresh out, babes.” Moss shrugged. 

“Hope, do you?” Priya asked, and Moss raised an eyebrow. Surely she couldn’t be stupid enough to ask Hope, whose man she’d just been dallying with. 

Hope ignored her, instead focusing on her highlighter. Priya fumbled for a while, until she found some moisturizer somewhere. “Noah told me everything, babes.” Hope glared at Priya as she set her makeup brush down. “You could have come and chatted with me if you wanted to graft on him, instead of your little operation.” She stood and walked to the door. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to get some cuddle time with Noah.” 

Moss ducked her head to conceal a giggle at Priya’s shocked expression, before composing herself and finishing her face. After a while, the music started, and the islanders began dancing. Moss danced with Hope and Noah, letting them twirl her around before Bobby stole her away for a friendly dance. 

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Moss turned to see a huge muscle bound man, and a blur of pink and orange rushing right to her. “What the--” 

She didn’t dodge in time, and found a girl in pink yoga pants clinging to her in a hug. “Moss, I’m so glad to meet you! I’m Chelsea!” 

Moss blinked at the girl when she pulled away, she looked like she was bursting with a secret. She spun on Lottie. 

“Lottie, you go on a lot about girl code, so why did you vote for Henrik to be dumped if you knew he and Moss had something?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME ON LOOOOOOOVE ISLAND! 
> 
> Drama rears it's ugly head! Honestly, what did you expect? IT'S LOVE ISLAND!!! 
> 
> stay tuned for swearing, violence, and--wait, is this the right program? next week!!!


End file.
